A Ghost in my Father's House
by The Creative Writer
Summary: A Twilight/Just Like Heaven Crossover. AU/AH. Bella Swan moves back to Forks and is confronted with a very handsome, very confused, and very ghost-like Edward Cullen. Can Bella help him? And what does Edward have to tell Charlie that could save his life?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I do not own Twilight or Just Like Heaven

I remember the last time I was at my father's. I was twelve and was forced to spend a couple weeks with him over the summer, just like every summer since I was five. It was that last summer that drove me to quit visiting him in Washington. Not a single day passed without rain, most nights filled with the booming sounds and angry lights of a thunderstorm. My summer vacation was spent indoors, bored and restless. I had no friends in Forks, since I barely spent any time there, so even if the weather had been brighter, I would have been bored anyway. So, I worked through a pile of ten or so books in those two weeks, and ignored my father most of the time. Looking back on it, from the lofty age of 16, I regret treating my father so coldly. It wasn't entirely his fault that he lived in Forks. He couldn't control the weather.

Now, after four years of pretending Forks, Washington didn't exist, I was on a plane heading there. My mother remarried and Phil traveled everywhere because of his minor league baseball career. I couldn't make her stay home with me when all she really wanted to do was be with Phil. It was selfish for her to live me by myself, but it was selfish for me to want her to. I made the decision easy for her by moving in with Charlie. I didn't blame my mother. It was in her nature to be childish and flighty. I had to be the grown-up. I only hoped that Phil, only 12 years my senior, was up to the challenge.

After several hours of flight, in which I entertained myself by reading from my bound collection of Jane Austen novels, the small plane landed in Port Angeles. Only a couple more hours of riding in a car until I reached Forks, but those couple of hours would have to be spent with my father. I was not looking forward to the awkward silences that were sure to come. Charlie greeted me in the airport and took most of my bags, leaving me the smallest one. As he packed the trunk of the police cruiser, I sat on the passenger's side. Police cruisers are weirdly different than other cars. The amount of buttons, the GPS system, the radio…it looks very complicated and confusing. I wondered briefly if the police officers had to take a course in how to use the car. By then, Charlie had climbed into the car and my thought process was interrupted.

"It's nice to see you again, Bella." Charlie told me, a cautious smile on his face. He looked unsure of how to act around me. Were all fathers like this or just the ones that only got to see their daughters for two weeks out of the year?

"You too, Dad." I responded, smiling back. I was happy to see him, and I had missed him, but I couldn't help but have a feeling of hopelessness. As the miles dragged on, so did the silence. The only color outside my window was green, and there was an abundance of it. When we finally got to the house, Charlie once again took all the bags out of the trunk but the smallest one and led me into the house. It was just as I remembered it. Old, a little run down, but charming.

My room was just as I left it a few years ago, except for the ancient computer that was on the desk. Renee made him put a computer in my room, so that we could keep in touch easier. I wasn't known for checking my emails very often, so I hope she wasn't expecting me to. Honestly, I would just rather use the phone. I put down my bag on the bed and my father didn't say anything as he left my other bags on the floor of my room. He left, probably going to watch the television. It was nice that he didn't hover. My mother wouldn't have left me alone to think. I unpacked my essentials, but left my clothes packed for now. I would get to them later. I headed down to the kitchen, a little bit hungry from the trip. They don't even serve peanuts on planes anymore. Allergies, I guess.

That was the first time I saw him. He was sitting innocently at the kitchen table and he seemed as intrigued by my appearance as I was by his. He was gorgeous, with bronze colored hair and bright green eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked him, turning my back to him to open up the refrigerator. He didn't say anything, so I turned back around, "Hello? Can you hear me?"

"Y..You're talking to me?" He stuttered. It only made him cuter.

"Um, yeah. What's your name and why are you in my dad's house?" I was confused as to what a teenager was doing at Charlie's, and more specifically, why Charlie hadn't said anything about it. Maybe he was a neighbor or something.

"Oh. Um, I need to talk to your father. I need to talk to Chief Swan." He said.

"Do you want me to go get him for you?" I asked. I was unsure as to why he wasn't just talking to my dad now.

"I don't think that'd work. I've been trying to get Chief Swan's attention for three months."

"Three months?"

"Yes."

"And why haven't you?"

"It would seem that he can't see me."

"Can't see you?" I asked incredulously. I don't know what this boy thought he was pulling, but I wasn't falling for it. "Dad, can you come here for a sec?" I called into the living room. I heard a grunt and shortly thereafter Charlie came walking into the kitchen. His eyes passed over the boy sitting at the table as if he wasn't there, and instead, his eyes met mine.

"Whatcha need?"

"I'm about to make dinner, are we going to have a guest?" I asked, looking pointedly at the boy sitting at the table. He simple stretched out his long legs and crossed his arms. He was confident. Charlie followed my eyes and stared at the table for a moment and then back at me with a confused look on his face.

"No, just us. What are you making?" He got over his confusion fast.

"Oh, um, hamburgers okay?"

"Sure. Let me know if you need any help. I'll just be in the living room." He turned and walked down the hall and I faced my attention back on the boy.

"Told you." He said, smirking.

"Why can't he see you?"

"I don't know. I don't know much, really. It probably for the same reason as why I can't leave this house. I'm stuck here until I figure it out. I just need to talk to Chief Swan."

I shook my head and turned around to turn on the stove. I opened my mouth to reply to him, to ask him what exactly needed telling, but when I turned around to face him, he was gone.

**Author's Note: I will be writing this story as fast as I can, but even if I have a chapter written, I won't upload it until I get some reviews! I'm gunning for 20-30 for the first chapter. Tell me your thoughts, what you think might happen. Comment on my writing, whether you like it or not. Whatever! I love reviews.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This chapter is going to go by kind of fast, but only because most of what is happening you know already. First day of school and all that. Nothing is different, except no Edward.**

The hair on the back of my neck stood up. I had goose bumps everywhere. I had no doubt in my mind now that I had been conversing, quite pleasantly, with a ghost. I considered myself a rational person. I had not previously believed, and was not quite sure if I did now, in ghosts. Humans did not turn into ghosts; it was as simple as that. However, I could not rationally explain what had just happened to me. I wondered if someone was playing a joke on me, the new girl, but seeing as no one in this town knew me well (and the fact that my father was the police chief), I found the idea doubtful.

The night passed uneventfully, and though I was too scared to sleep, I finally drifted off after struggling to keep my eyes open. My alarm woke me only a few hours later, at 7:30; a reminder that I started school at 9:00. My morning was spent eyeing my surroundings and constantly checking behind me for the mysterious redhead I had seen the night before. Though I was hideously scared, I couldn't help but be curious and found myself wishing he would appear.

I drove to school in an old red Chevy my father had bought off an old family friend. The car smelled faintly of tobacco and peppermint, but was stout and sturdy—a car made for a person like me. I got to school early, as it didn't take me as long to find as I thought it might. I found the office easily and spent a few moments talking to the secretary, getting my schedule, and studying the map of the school. I was fairly confident that I would be able to find my way around the school. It didn't seem too complicated and was probably a third of the size of the school in Phoenix I had transferred from.

The first half of the school day went by monotonously. I could not stop thinking about the boy in my kitchen and why he was there. He had told me that he couldn't leave the house. What did that mean? And was he speaking figuratively or literally? What was so important that a ghost couldn't move on until he spoke to my father? My thoughts swam with the beautiful green-eyed teen and they weren't interrupted until lunch. I piled my tray with food that I was sure I would only nibble at and sat down at a small table full of people that had already introduced themselves to me earlier in the day. Jessica, Lauren, Mike, Eric, and Angela. I didn't think I was forgetting anybody. Oh, wait, Tyler. He was there too.

I began eating and answered the many questions that came my way with patience I didn't know I possessed. Then a group of people walked in, staying close together. There were four of them, all of them attractive, and they all sat at a lunch table together. They seemed to stick to themselves.

"Who're they?" I asked no one in particular.

"Those are the Cullens and the Hales." Jessica answered me.

"They're all adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife. They're all together though. Like, dating." Angela added.

"The two dark haired ones are Alice and Emmett Cullen and the two blondes are twins, Rosalie and Jasper Hale." Jessica explained further. Alice and Jasper were holding hands and whispering to each other at the table while Rosalie was rolling her eyes at something Emmett had told her.

"They have a brother, Edward, but there was an accident a few months ago and now he's in a coma or something." Jessica whispered, as if this was some huge secret.

"What happened?" I asked, not really curious.

"That's the thing. Nobody knows." Mike answered for her, in a spooky voice. He waved his hands in front of his face for effect.

"How can nobody know?" I asked, "I mean, somebody has to know, right?"

"See, he went into that coma before they even found him. They found him in his car, completely unconscious." Angela said.

"So, was it a car crash?" I asked.

"No, the car was untouched. Not a scratch on it. They think he was put into the car after he went unconscious." Mike said.

I nodded, making a mental note to ask Charlie about it when I got home. After lunch I continued with my classes. I was both happy and disappointed to learn that most of my classes were behind where I had been in Phoenix. The classes would be easy, but would offer me no challenge.

A few hours after lunch I found myself walking back into my house, simultaneously excited about seeing my ghost boy and asking Charlie about Edward Cullen. To my disdain, my beautiful ghost was nowhere in sight and my father was engrossed in television.

"Hey, Dad. When did you get home?" I asked, sitting down on the opposite couch.

"Oh, about two. I got off early because it was slow there today. How was your day?"

"Fine. I have a question though."

"Sure, shoot."

"What do you know about Edward Cullen?"

"Oh."

"I saw his brothers and sisters at school today and a friend of mine told me that there's a huge mystery surrounding what happened to him. I was just wondering if you knew anything."

"Not really, kiddo. Like your friend said, it's a huge mystery. He was pretty beat up when the police got to him and was already in a coma. It's actually pretty sad. They've been keeping him alive for a while now and his father, the doctor, is thinking that it might be getting close to time to unplug him." Charlie had a far-off look in his eye, remembering the night he found Edward.

"Oh. That is awful." I said, seeing how upset this topic made my dad. I changed the subject, "What do you want for dinner?"

"Whatever. It doesn't matter to me."

"Alright. I was thinking pasta." I said.

"Sounds good." His attention was back on the game, but I knew that he was still upset over the Edward issue. I walked upstairs and let my book bag fall on my bed. I decided to do more research on the Cullen boy to see if the newspaper would tell me something that my father wouldn't. I started up the old computer on my desk and clicked on the Internet Explorer icon. I would have to find time to download Firefox, but downloading anything on this computer would take ages. After what seemed like days, I finally had a Port Angeles newspaper website up. I had searched for a Forks one, but it seemed that the Forks newspaper did not have a website. I hoped that this newspaper would have reported on Edward Cullen's mysterious accident.

I searched for Edward's name and found several articles on his piano prowess. Apparently he was Forks' little prodigy and they were very proud of him. Then, I found a promising article. It came with a picture, and what I saw made my heart stop.

"That's me."

I jumped nearly a foot out of my chair and turned around to see my ghost Adonis standing over my shoulder.

"You're Edward Cullen." I agreed. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't know." He responded. His eyes skirted the page, reading the story of past.

"You didn't know?"

"No, I didn't know anything. Except that I had to tell Chief Swan something."

"What do you have to tell him exactly?"

He hung his head and looked at his feet, "I don't know that either."

"You've been in this house, haunting this house, my father, for three months and you don't know why?"

"I wouldn't call it _haunting_, really." He retorted, looking at me.

"I would. I thought you were dead."

"I did too."

"Comatose people don't have ghosts."

"Apparently, they do." He said with a sad smile.

"Apparently." I repeated.

"What do we do know?" He asked, looking me in the eye. I momentarily lost my train of thought. They way he was looking at me made me glad I was sitting, for my knees would have surely given out if I had been standing.

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm not the one who doesn't know who I am." I was teasing, but I was seriously unsure of how I was supposed to help him.

"You're the only one who can see me." He told me, his voice barely above a whisper. His eyebrows furrowed and the look he gave me told me very clearly that he was scared. My heart broke and my resolve shattered.

**Author's Note: Alright, so enough time passed, and I uploaded another chapter. I'm still a little sad that I only got four reviews though. I really appreciate those who did review and I hope you do so again! So give me your thoughts: what do you think happened to Edward? What does he need to tell Charlie? What else do you think should happen? This is going by really fast for now, but I promise, a LOT of drama is coming! **


End file.
